villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/Pe Proposal: Osmehel Cadamaren
Hello guys! Today, here's my fifth PE proposal, and it's about Osmehel Cadamaren, the main antagonist of the sci-fi novel Luna de Plutón. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Osmehel Cadamaren is an ultramillonaire of the Solar System who basically controls all of its businesses. Owner of multiple entreprises and even moons, Cadamaren is considered the most powerful individual in the Solar System, with Emperor Gargajo behind him. At first, when he appears in the story, he is a minor character who is mentioned to be the boss of Mojo Bond, a criminal that is being looked on by Claudia Nefertitis Vön Sugus del Titanium and Knaach of Ravencourt III (the novel's protagonists). After Claudia's father Metallus del Titanium is incriminated to have killed Gargajo in a terrorist attack aboard Cadamaren's Herschel Magnatino, Cadamaren is revealed to have planned to get rid of Gargajo and plans to buy the moons of Iapetus and Io to increase his power, taking advantage of Gargajo's crimes against the Ogres. Later on, Cadamaren is revealed to have commissioned the construction of a battleship known as the Imperial Reaper and hires Meinhardt Hallyfax (Gargajo's battle commander) to captain it in an attempt to seize control of the Solar System for himself. After destroying the moon of Galatea to erase any traces of his ship's origin (killing the Nereidians, who build the ship), Cadamaren gives Hallyfax the order to attack the Federal Brotherhood of United Planets to get rid of it and leave the galaxy undefended. However, when he fails to convince Metallus from joining his cause, he determines himself to get rid of the Elves and the Ogres in his plans for galactic conquest. However, Cadamaren's plan ultimately fails due Amen's intervention and the Ogres and Elves defeat the Imperial Reaper with the Pegasus, forcing Cadamaren to desert the battle, but his escape attempt fails and dies as a result. MITIGATING FACTORS? Osmehel Cadamaren is an ultramillonaire of the Solar System who basically controls all of its businesses, much like Mr. Burns. Owner of multiple entreprises and even moons, Cadamaren has all what a millionaire can wish: complete power and a vast wealth. He even has the power to leave unemployed half Solar System if he wishes. However, behind his image of a philanthropist, Osmehel Cadamaren is a power hungry individual who desires to control as many governments he can by seizing control of the galaxy and conquer the Solar System even if that means killing countless of innocents. Using his influence to make a facade, Cadamaren can make look as a good guy to many, but inside him, there's a complete monster. Much like other PE villains, Cadamaren considers himself superior to others. He likes to abuse physically his henchman Mojo Band whenever he is in a bad room (which is nearly always), even laughing at his misfortune and pain. The only known individual he really respects is Meinhardt Hallyfax, but only because his reputation as an invencible military captain who has all the necessary knowledge to captain the Imperial Reaper to victory. Again, Cadamaren shows no care to those he hurts as demonstrated when he wipes out the Neridians, the alien species who build the Imperial Reaper in exchange of his help to breate on their on moon, while he forces some Neridians crewmembers of his ship to look at their people's genocide without being able to do anything (similarly to Grand Moff Tarkin). Cadamaren can be quite persuasive, as shown when he tries to convince Metallus del Titanium to join his cause, yet it's obvious that he has no real intentions to side with him. Also, he disrespects the law and has no problems with allowing Hallyfax to attack the Federal Brotherhood of the United Planets and kill Judge Raah in an act of treason. As many wealthy villains, Cadamaren resorts to murder if he sees it necessary. Instead of trying to pursuit an alliance with Emperor Gargajo, Cadamaren convinces the Ogre Minister Calizo Popsttone to side with him in exchange of appointing him as King of the Ogres if he kills Agent Kannongorff, whose corpse Mojo later places on his Herschel Magnatino under Cadamaren's orders to make it look that Kannongorff killed Gargajo with a bomb Cadamaren himself ordered Bond to implant, not caring on the lives of his innocent passengers. Of course, when he later testifies against against Metallus on the court, he lies that he only wants to recover all those passenger who died when what he truly regrets is losing his ship. Also, when Amen sacrifices himself to allow the Elves and the Ogres, who have suffered heavy losses, to escape to the moon of Pluto, Cadamaren excitedly celebrates Amen's death. When left on his own, however, Cadamaren can prove to be quite cowardly. When the Ogres and the Elves join forces and manage to critically damage the Imperial Reaper, Cadamaren leaves both Hallyfax and Bond aboard the ship and tries to escape with the only functional escape capsule, which Calizo Poppstone is trying to use to desert as well. Despite that Poppstone offers him to share the capsule and escape together, Cadamaren shows an spiteful act of wickedness by killing Poppstone in a hideous way just because he wasn't going to be comfortable on the capsule along with the Ogre out of petty desire, yet he meets a creepy fate shortly afterwards. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Osmehel Cadamaren to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals